


Collecting Strays

by bathtimefunduck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, don't startle James Bond, supershoppers, unexpected house guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: Sanvers, James Bond, as requested by TaraTyler.Maggie finds and brings home a stray.





	Collecting Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaraTyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/gifts).



> Thanks to Lurkz and the discord chat for helping me brainstorm!

 

The kitten was tiny. Maggie almost didn’t spot it, cowering beneath the garbage in the alley next to her favorite Chinese place. The pitiful mews that drew her attention also led her to the poor thing’s mom- or, well…

Maggie picked the kitten up and pressed it to her chest, zipping up the jacket around it. She held it steady and whispered calming words to it, as the soaked thing shivered against her. She picked up her phone and pressed the second number on speed dial. 

“Hey, Little Danvers. Can you do me a favor and pick up a few things for a cat and meet me back at Alex’s?”

Kara’s squeal made Maggie pull the phone away from her ear. “That’s up to Alex, okay? But the shelters are closed and I can’t just leave it out here.”

She shook her head at her almost sister-in-law’s enthusiasm. She peeked down at her jacket and grinned. “C’mon, mija. I’m sure there will be a nice warm bed waiting for you by the time we get there.”

Maggie was thankful she was driving the cruiser today, the soaked kitten was soaking her in turn, and while the chill of National City in winter was nothing like Nebraska, it still wouldn’t have been pleasant on her bike. Especially while trying to keep a squirming kitten still. 

By the time she’d made it back to the apartment, the kitten had had enough of being inside her jacket. Its little claws dug into her sweater and sometimes into her as it climbed up to sit on her shoulder, where it curled up against her neck and began to purr up a storm. 

“You and Alex are going to have to fight over that spot, mija.”

Maggie parked next to Alex’s bike and headed for the stairs, still wary of the elevator after everything with Alex. The kitten seemed to have no trouble at all hanging tight to her shoulder the entire ride. 

“You know, mija, this isn’t going to be so cute when you’re fully grown.”

The kitten rubbed its head against her chin, tickling her. She reached up to scritch its ears as she opened the door to the apartment she shared with Alex. “Home sweet home, mija.”

“Maggie!” Alex met her at the door. “Is- that’s a kitten.”

“Yeah. I know we talked about getting a dog, but I couldn’t just-”

“Can I hold her?”

“I’m not sure if it’s a him or a her?” Maggie wrinkled her nose. She shrugged and reached to pry the kitten off her shoulder. “Mija- let go. Mija, this is Alex. Alex, this is… the kitten.”

“You haven’t named it yet?”

“I kind of thought you’d want to help decide if we were keeping it first.”

“Of course we’re keeping it, Kara’s already buying out the pet store.” Alex snickered and cuddled the kitten close. “You poor thing, let’s get you a towel.”

“Oh, sure. Get one for the kitten and not your-  _ oof!” _

Alex had thrown a towel at Maggie’s head and immediately bundled up the kitten. She was grinning as she softly toweled it dried. “There you go, getting all nice and warm now, aren’t you?”

The kitten continued to purr. 

Loudly.

“For such a tiny thing, it really does a nice impression of a jet engine,” Maggie muttered. 

The big windows blew open, scattering paper everywhere, new cat toys being scattered about almost simultaneously. A bed was tossed at the foot of the couch, a little pan complete with litter slid to a stop near the fireplace wall. 

The kitten was not amused. 

It puffed up, tail going ramrod straight, as startled cats were wont to do. 

“Oh, it’s so-”

And then it kept growing. 

It burst out of the towel and Alex’s hands, quickly growing to the size of a small puma, its eyes elongating and becoming more alien, extra toes appearing on each of the now massive paws. 

It stood between Alex and Maggie and the intruder- Supergirl backing up in just as much surprise.

“Nice kitty.”

“Mags?”

Maggie approached slowly. “Shhh, calm down mija. Kara didn’t mean to startle you, did you Kara?”

“Oh, gosh! No! I’m sorry, kitten. Kitty?” Supergirl cocked her head to the side. “Where did you get an alien cat?”

Maggie reached the cat and began running her hand gently along its spine. A spine no longer whisper soft kitten fur and now feeling more like actual spines of some creature. Sharp ones, if she wasn’t careful. “Alley next to Chong’s. It was a kitten just a-”

Almost as if by magic, the alien cat shrank down to a kitten again. It threw one last hiss at Supergirl before promptly climbing up Maggie’s arm and onto her shoulder. 

“You really are a Danvers now, Mags. We’re not even married and you’re already bringing home an alien stray.” 

Maggie smirked at Alex. “Betcha mine eats less.”

“Hey!”

“Cats eat less than dogs, and you’re a giant golden retriever, Little Danvers.”

“Watch it short stuff.”

“Don’t make me sic my secret alien cat on you, Supergirl.”

“Secret agent girlfriend, secret alien cat… you starting a collection of secrets, Sawyer?”

Maggie grinned and scratched the soft-again kitten’s ears. “No, but James Bond sure does seem like a good name for our secret alien.”

“What if it’s a girl?”

“Jamie works for both,” Maggie shrugged. 

Kara approached to try and pet the cat. 

James Bond did not appreciate it, getting up on its toes and getting big again. In seconds, it was big enough to knock Maggie to the ground. 

Kara backed off, and James shrank back down. 

On Maggie’s shoulder. 

Still prone on the ground. 

“You might want to work on that party trick,” Alex snickered. 

Maggie rolled over slowly, James Bond keeping pace and making sure it got its favorite spot, even as Maggie sat back up. 

James was definitely a shoulder cat. 

“Laugh it up, Danvers. You have your pet alien, I have mine.”

“Hey!”

Alex snickered at her sister and plopped onto the floor with her girlfriend. “Get over it, Kara. What kind of toys did you bring? Do you think alien cats are just as susceptible to catnip as regular cats?”

“Only one way to find out, Danvers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoy this! Merry Christmas!


End file.
